


Ready For Launch

by Gummy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummy/pseuds/Gummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing an air mattress with the Avatar is no easy business.</p><p>Cute Korrasami fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready For Launch

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post: 
> 
> "Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air."

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into going hiking up a mountain.” Asami groaned, rubbing the numerous scratches and small cuts on her legs and arms.

“Nothing better than some fresh mountain air!” Korra called outside the tent, “You’ve been cooped up in that office of your’s for too long.”

“It would’ve been better to ease back into it.” Asami huffed, exiting the tent and plopping down on a log by their makeshift fire pit. Korra was kneeling by the pile of sticks in the pit, blowing a small flame from her mouth onto the dry wood. She muttered crossly under her breath when the wood refused to hold a spark.

“I can’t get it to light.” Korra grumbled, “Must still be wet.” She stood and moved her arms in a fluid circular motion above the wood, causing droplets of water to be squeezed from the bark and into Korra’s hand. She tossed the floating puddle aside and blasted the stack of wood with a hot burst of flames from her fist. It caught immediately.

“Having the Avatar on a camping trip is turning out to be very convenient.” Asami teased.

“I’m like one of those multi-purpose pocket knives your company makes.” Korra laughed, taking a seat on the log next to Asami. The sun was sinking fast on the horizon, sending the sky into a frenzy of twinkling stars. They sat and watched the night sky together until Asami felt herself drooping with exhaustion. Korra moved her arms off of Asami’s shoulders and stood up with a deep yawn.

“I think it’s time to call it a night.” Korra said, “You’re practically about to fall off this log.”

“I think you’re right.” Asami said with a sleepy smile, “Good thing we brought that air mattress, the ground is really hard around here.” They went inside the tent and Asami immediately face-planted into the inflated mattress, feeling her body practically sag with relief. Korra stood by the tent entrance, removing her arm sleeves and boots, throwing them in the corner. She sat down roughly on her side of the mattress, making Asami bounce into the air slightly.

“Ah I forgot to put out the fire.” Korra groaned.

“No come back you’re warm.” Asami whined, grabbing for Korra’s arm to try and yank her back down into the bed.

“It’ll only take a second.” Korra said with a reassuring kiss.

“Fine, only if you kiss me again when you come back.” Asami mumbled against her pillow, already starting to fall asleep. She heard Korra waterbending some stream water onto the fire and a shrill hiss as it extinguished. Asami was so burned out that she didn’t hear Korra’s footsteps padding back into the tent. She also didn’t hear the familiar whoosh of airbending as Korra propelled herself into the air. But she did feel her own body being launched off the air mattress.

“Wha-?!” Asami cried in alarm as she went airborne, landing hard on her backside on the tent floor. She looked in surprise to see Korra completely taken over by laughter as she reclined on her side of the air mattress which had gone completely flat while Asami’s side was twice as inflated. Korra finally stopped laughing and looked over at Asami, losing it again at the sight of Asami’s scowl.

“You should see that face,” Korra snickered, “You look like I spilled lychee juice on your blueprints again.”

“I’ll spill lychee juice on your blueprints!” Asami jumped off the floor and cannon-balled right into the overinflated half of the mattress, effectively giving Korra a taste of her own medicine. Korra landed on her back, almost rolling completely backwards. Asami calmly straightened out the bed while Korra struggled to untangle herself from a blanket that had been launched with her.

“Okay okay you got me.” Korra laughed breezily, carefully crawling back onto the mattress, “No more shenanigans.”

“Good, now keep your promise.” Asami instructed sleepily as Korra wrapped her arms around her. Korra leaned down with a grin and kissed Asami softly, her way of saying a nonverbal goodnight.

“You’re so getting launched in the morning.” Korra whispered into Asami’s ear.

“Not if I get you first.” Asami mumbled back with a smirk.       

 


End file.
